macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Hear The Universe
Hear The Universe was released on the album Walküre Trap! as track 7, and is part of the Macross Δ television series. Lyrics http://www.lyrical-nonsense.com/lyrics/walkure/hear-the-universe/ Romaji = chousen shichaeba uchuu ni tobidasu kei joshi desu. kimi no shiranai oto ga kono yo niwa takusan aru yo anata no shiranai merodi anten kidou yaku ni tatanai kyouran no hate ni naku ni nakenai ai o himeta oroka na dansaa (itsutsu no inori o komete utau yo ima) kike! uchuu o daremo oshietekurenai monogatari niwa buttobi no kimi ga sunderu chouhatsu shichaeba iinjanai inochigake in the night oki ni mesu mama saa watashi o uchinuite chousen shichaeba iinjanai shougeki na hold me tight jikangire de korekkiri naranai uchi ni hayaku kimi no shiranai koto ga kono yo niwa takusan okiru daremo ga shiranai misuterii kaiten sadou watashi wa ai no mondaiji jiriri shigekiteki junjouha asa made odoriakasu no (itsutsu no inori o komete utau yo Ah~) kimi e (itsutsu no inori o komete todokete) dokkyun! shoujo wa kodou de ikiteiru no monogatari niwa kattobi no yume ga sunderu sore wa ari kamo kaizoku housoukyoku yo amai amai koe o kikaseteageru kisu shiteageru hitotsuzutsu kaikan houteishiki wa sugoi sugoi memai no arashi kikenai ongaku o narase kanata e bakuhatsu shichaeba iinjanai itabasami in the night gomen asobase saa watashi o kakenukete bousou shichaeba iinjanai tousui hold me tight jikangire de korekkiri naranai uchi ni hayaku (isoide) (isoide) isoide (isoide) (isoide) sore wa nashi kamo tenkyuu no ongaku niwa kurai kurai yami kirisaku chikara ga afureteiru no watashitachi kyoumei shiaeru hazu yo fukai fukai tani o koete hitotsu ni nareru hazu na no sore ga ii kamo kaizoku housoukyoku yo amai amai koe o kikasete ageru kisu shiteageru hitotsuzutsu kaikan houteishiki wa sugoi sugoi memai no arashi kikenai ongaku o narase kanata e chouhatsu shichaeba iinjanai inochigake in the night oki ni mesu mama saa watashi o uchinuite chousen shichaeba iinjanai shougeki na hold me tight jikangire de korekkiri naranai uchi ni hayaku |-| Kanji = 挑戦しちゃえば宇宙に飛び出す系女子です。 きみの知らない音がこの世にはたくさんあるよ あなたの知らないメロディ　暗転起動 役にたたない狂乱の 果に泣くに泣けない愛を 秘めた愚かなダンサー （５つの祈りを込めて歌うよ今） 聴け！宇宙を 誰も教えてくれない 物語にはぶっ飛びのきみが住んでる 挑発しちゃえばいいんじゃない 命懸けin the night お気に召すままさあ 私を撃ちぬいて 挑戦しちゃえばいいんじゃない 衝撃なhold me tight 時間切れでこれっきり　ならないうちに　早く きみの知らない事がこの世にはたくさん起きる 誰もが知らないミステリー　回転作動 私は愛の問題児 ジリリ刺激的純情派 朝まで踊り明かすの （５つの祈りを込めて歌うよ Ah～） きみへ （５つの祈りを込めて届けて） ドッキュン！少女は 鼓動で生きているの 物語にはカッ飛びの夢が住んでる それはありかも 海賊放送局よ 甘い　甘い　声を聞かせてあげる キスしてあげる　ひとつずつ 快感方程式は スゴい　スゴい　目眩の嵐 聞けない音楽を鳴らせ　彼方へ 爆発しちゃえばいいんじゃない 板挟みin the night ごめんあそばせさあ 私を駆け抜けて 暴走しちゃえばいいんじゃない 陶酔hold me tight 時間切れでこれっきり　ならないうちに　早く （急いで） （急いで） 急いで （急いで） （急いで） それはなしかも 天球の音楽には　暗い　暗い 闇切り裂く力が溢れているの　私たち 共鳴しあえるはずよ　深い　深い　谷を超えて一つに なれるはずなの それがいいかも 海賊放送局よ 甘い　甘い　声を聞かせてあげる キスしてあげる　ひとつずつ 快感方程式は スゴい　スゴい　目眩の嵐 聞けない音楽を鳴らせ　彼方へ 挑発しちゃえばいいんじゃない 命懸けin the night お気に召すまま　さあ　私を撃ちぬいて 挑戦しちゃえばいいんじゃない 衝撃なhold me tight 時間切れでこれっきり　ならないうちに　早 |-| English = Once you accept this challenge, you’ll be a breakout universal girl! There are many sounds in this world that you don’t know. Melodies that you don’t know, booting up from shutdown. Hiding a useless, mad love That you can never cry over, You’re a foolish dancer. (Infusing our five prayers, we’ll sing now!) Hear the universe! No one else will explain The exceptional you living within this story. Why not get all worked up, Risking your life in the night? Blast on through me, As you please. Why not take this challenge, A forceful “hold me tight”? Do it quickly, before this time runs out for good! There are many things happening in this world that you don’t know. Mysteries that no one knows of, rotating into motion. I’m love’s problematic child, A stimulated purist! I dance all through the night! (Infusing our five prayers, we’ll sing now! Ah~) To where you are! (Infusing our five prayers, we’ll send them to you!) Ba-dum! Young girls Live their lives through each heartbeat. An exceptional dream lives within their story. That might be a good way to put it! Hey, pirate radio! We’ll sing for you with sweet, sweet voices! We’ll kiss you, one by one! The formula for pleasure Is a dreadful, dreadful, dizzying tempest. We’ll sound out this unhearable music, all the way to where you are! Why not just explode, Torn two ways in the night? I beg your pardon, Just run on through me! Why not go on a rampage, An intoxicated “hold me tight”? Do it quickly, before this time runs out for good! (Hurry!) (Hurry!) Hurry! (Hurry!) (Hurry!) That might not be a good way to put it… Celestial music is overflowing With a dark, dark power to cut through the darkness. I believe we can resonate with one another, crossing over the deep, deep valleys To become one. That might be nice! Hey, pirate radio! We’ll sing for you with sweet, sweet voices! We’ll kiss you, one by one! The formula for pleasure Is a dreadful, dreadful, dizzying tempest. We’ll sound out this unhearable music, all the way to where you are! Why not get all worked up, Risking your life in the night? Blast on through me, as you please. Why not take this challenge, A forceful “hold me tight”? Do it quickly, before this time runs out for good! Notes & Trivia *This song becomes selectable in Macross Δ Scramble after purchasing DLC Pack 2. References External Links *UtaMacross Wiki Category:Music Category:Macross Δ Category:Macross Δ Songs